Shipping Avengers, by Other Avengers
by Panic-for-Bucky-Barnes
Summary: Steve enjoys sending Pepper and Tony Pepperoni Pizza. To get him back, Tony comes up with a brilliant plan to stick Steve and Bucky together with superglue. Get it? Stuck-y? This is my second Stucky fanfic, pease leave a review on how I did!


Shipping the Avengers... by the Avengers

Tony sat down next to Pepper on the couch, pasting a flirtatious smile on his face.

"It's just me and you tonight Pepper..." he said. Pepper looked down at her necklace and fiddled with it, smiling devilishly.

"No distractions?" She asked slyly. Tony leaned in towards Pepper till he was close enough to whisper into her ear.

"No distractions," he whispered. Just then, the doorbell rang, startling Tony and Pepper. Pepper leaned away and gave Tony an accusing look.

"I thought you said no distractions Tony," she said flatly.

"Heh, I-I did," he said. Tony leapt off the couch and ran down the stairs to the official front door of the Avengers compound. No sooner does he reach the door, does he fling it open. A pizza man stood, trembling by being at the Avengers compound.

"P-pizza delivery," The man stuttered. Tony tentatively took the pizza box from the delivery guy.

"You sure you have the right address?" Tony asked. It was a silly question and he knew it, but no one had ordered pizza.

"I-I'm pretty sure," the delivery man said.

"Well, thanks," Tony said, pulling out his wallet to pay. Moments later, Tony was back in the living room where Pepper was waiting.

"What was that?" She asked. Tony held up the pizza box and set it on the coffee table.

"Free pizza," Tony said. Pepper opened the box and a slip of paper flew out, landing at her feet. She picked it up and scrutinized the note.

"Tony...?" She held the note out to him and he grabbed it.

"What the hell?" He mumbled.

Tony,

Hope you like pepperoni pizza!

It's a ship from something called Tumm-blurr.

Get it? Pepper-oni? Pepper+Tony= the Tumm-blurr ship pepperoni!

It's funny!

Hope you get the joke Stark

-Steve and Bucky

P.S. (From Bucky)

THIS IS FOR STICKING GODDAMN

FRIDGE MAGNETS TO MY ARM! HA!

"Rogers, goddamnit," Tony mumbled. Pepper already had a piece of pizza in her hand.

"So, what are we gonna do now Tony? This is the third time this month Steve's done this," Pepper said. Tony crumpled the paper in his fist, and let it drop to the floor.

"I'm gonna get those two back," he said in a dark voice. For a moment there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Dramatic much? Jesus Tony, calm down," Pepper said, chewing on a piece of pizza.

"Morning crew," Steve said as he walked through the door the next morning. Bucky looked up from his coffee and yawned. Nat looked over the top of her book at cheery Steve.

"What got you in a great mood?" She asked. Steve sat down next to Bucky at the counter and turned his barstool to face her.

"I don't know, I just woke up like it," Steve said, smiling.

"It's a Monday, no one wakes up happy on Monday," Nat said in a monotone voice.

"She's got ya there," Bucky mumbled.

"Ok fine, I sent Tony and Pepper pepperoni pizza again last night," Steve said.

Bucky half-heartedly raised his metal hand, "I helped," he added. Nat bookmarked her page and put her book down, sighing.

"If you keep it up with that dumb ship, Tony will get revenge somehow, guarantee it," Nat said. Bucky spun around to face Nat, and silence filled the room. Finally, Steve pipped up.

"Alright, we need to get ready, c'mon Buck," Bucky scooted off the barstool and followed Steve to the doorway. Steve stopped and turned to Nat.

"And besides, what's the worst he could do?" Steve said. He continued through the door with Bucky at his side. Suddenly, a robot rolled superglue in between Rogers and Barnes and another pushed them together. Another robot slowly extended a fridge magnet out to Bucky's metal arm (which was the free one) and stuck it on the bicep. Nat casually opens her book to the page she was on.

"That could happen," she said casually. Steve and Bucky slowly turn around together, completely stuck. They turn and see Tony right behind them laughing his head off.

"It's Stucky! Get it?" He laughed. "The ship!" Steve does an awkward facepalm with his glued hand and Bucky's hand follows.

"Ow! Be careful Steve," he moaned.

"This is great, this is perfect! JARVIS! Get a picture!" Tony instructed. A mechanical flash illuminated the room.

"Stucky, nice Tony," Steve said. "Oh well, I guess we can make this work," Steve awkwardly turned to Bucky and cupped his chin with his hand. The two leaned in and kissed each other, stuck together with superglue. Tony's mouth hung open in shock and Nat looked up from me book and whooped. Another mechanical flask illuminated the room and Tony turned towards the epicenter.

"JARVIS, what was that?!" Tony exclaimed.

"It was a cute picture sir," JARVIS explained.

"Send it to me," Nat said, waving her hand in the air. A moment later her phone buzzed, and she took it out to look at the photo.

"Aww, they're so cute together," she cooed. Steve smiled a little bit.

"Not to break up the fun, but I was hoping to get unstuck?" Bucky asked. "As much as I love this guy, I don't think we should shower together," he added. Steve looked over at Bucky and opened his mouth to say something. Bucky held up his free hand to silence him and Steve's mouth closed.

"But we've done that before," Steve whispered. Bucky shot him a look.

"Just get us unstuck," Bucky said, turning back to Tony. Tony pouted and crossed his arms.

"Maybe I don't wanna," he said in a childish voice.

"Oh, you will," Bucky shot back. Tony stepped back and put his hands up in surprise.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a second," he said, finally caving in. Tony walked off to get anecdote for the superglue.


End file.
